


Timing is Everything

by onceuponanevilangel



Series: Cartinelli Week 2015 [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, finding the right time is still not her strong suit, peggy finally found the right partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponanevilangel/pseuds/onceuponanevilangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie wants to get married. The only problem is that Peggy wasn't quite ready. (Belated) Cartinelli Week Day 4: Marriage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing is Everything

**Author's Note:**

> And the next one's up because I was super productive yesterday. The last three are coming too. Enjoy! :)

“English, we need to get married.”

That was the first thing Angie said when she walked through the front door and Peggy almost choked on her tea in shock.

“We need to _what_?”

Angie hung up her coat and walked calmly into the sitting room to plop down on the couch next to Peggy.  “I said we need to get married.”

“Angie, darling, I love you, but what on earth brought this on?”

“So you know I had the callback today, right?” Peggy nodded. “Well the casting director said I was great and all, but I wasn’t really the type of person they were looking for so I asked him what he meant by that and he said he didn’t think my last name was going to draw people to the theater to see the show.”

Peggy frowned. “What’s wrong with your last name?”

“He said it was too Italian, but that’s not the point. The point is I kind of maybe told him I was getting married soon and my last name was gonna be Carter and he said if that’s the case, I can have the role!”

Angie was practically bouncing from excitement, but Peggy was just staring at her with her mouth hanging open.

“I mean obviously it won’t _technically_ be getting married because we _can’t_ technically get married, but we could exchange rings and have Howard and Mr. Fancy and Anna and everyone over and we could have cake and I’ll change my name and I can get the part! Doesn’t that sound great?”

Peggy was still just trying to process everything she was hearing. All she knew was there was a wedding and a role and rings and cake and Angie wanted to get _married_. She started to say something, but the words got caught in her throat and all she could do was open and close her jaw a few times before she simply stood up and fled the room.

* * *

 

It was late when Peggy slowly inched the bedroom door open. After Angie’s sudden proposal, Peggy had shut herself in her study for the better part of the evening. She had skipped dinner and she was almost sure that Angie would be asleep when she finally went upstairs, but she was wrong.

Angie was sitting on the bed reading, but when she saw Peggy peek around the door, she immediately set the book down on the nightstand and crossed her arms. Peggy took that as her cue and stepped slowly into the room. She was looking at the floor and she had her hands behind her back.

“About what happened earlier, I—“

“No need to explain, English,” Angie said with a hint of venom that told Peggy there was plenty of need to explain. “You don’t want to marry me and that’s fine. I get it.”

Peggy bit back the eye roll she so desperately wanted to retort with. Angie’s mother was probably the most passive-aggressive person in the whole of New York, but Angie was a pretty close second.

“Darling, it’s not that I don’t want to marry you, it’s just…” Peggy blushed and looked down at the floor. “Well to be completely honest, I was planning to ask you on your birthday. I had a speech all planned out and everything, but I guess it’s a little useless now, so, um…”

Peggy trailed off and moved to sit down on the edge of the bed. Angie looked shocked into silence, her blue-green eyes wide and her mouth half-open. Peggy brought her own hands from behind her back and held out a glittering golden ring with a perfect diamond setting that caught the dim light from the bedside lamp and shone.

“Peg, are you--?”

“Angela Carolina Martinelli, I know we can’t _legally_ be married, but it wouldn’t exactly be the most illegal thing I’ve done and I—“

“English?”

“Yes?”

“Do us both a favor and shut up,” Angie said. She slipped her finger into the ring and wrapped that hand around Peggy’s head to pull her closer so their lips could touch.

“So is this a yes?” Peggy asked, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Angie’s mouth.

“A million times over,” Angie replied. “I love you.”

“I love you too, darling,” Peggy breathed. “With all my heart and for all the days of my life.”


End file.
